Soft and Fluffy
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Sensing the Admiral's budding stress, Yamakaze decides to fix it... though not in the way she initially intended. And by nightfall, the Admiral pays her back in full. [Smut]


**Soft and Fluffy**

''Admiral, are you done yet...?''

''Not yet, Yamakaze, not yet.''

In response Yamakaze puffed her cheeks out in an adorable pout, an almost-inaudible whine leaving her pouty lips. The Admiral smiled wryly back and tilted his gaze down, scribbling away at the endless sheets of paperwork, his hand aching from writing so much.

It was late afternoon, the slowly-falling sun preluding the cool evening that would inevitably follow. He had been at the paperwork for hours now, agreeing to various forms or denies this and that; and while it was only menial it was also stressful work, having to calculate the base's resources and how to micromanage them; it all gave him a headache. Doubly so when he was trying to balance the needs of hundreds of Ship-Girls all at once.

As if sensing his stress he heard Yamakaze shift, her footsteps quiet – until she entered his line-of-sight, standing next to him. He leaned back and shot her a perplexed look; only for her reasoning to become clear as she promptly plopped herself down on his lap, her back facing him. Her long, fluffy green hair was in his face, and with a light grin he buried his head into her hair; dropping his pen and sliding his hand up to Yamakaze's head, petting her.

''Mm~'' Yamakaze hummed happily, wriggling in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The Admiral chuckled, her fluffy green hair tickling his nose pleasantly. Everything about Yamakaze was so soft she was a natural stress-reliever, not unlike a big cuddly toy. And Yamakaze had learned to use this fact against him, getting his attention by boldly sitting down on his lap or straddling him. Her hair in particular was always a favourite of his; tinted with the scent of apples and so soft it was like a feathery blanket.

''Admiral~'' Yamakaze mewled, a cute giggle escaping her when he ran his fingers through her fringe, massaging her head.

She wriggled about in his lap as if barely containing her delight – having the unintentional side-effect of rubbing her butt against his crotch. He twitched but said nothing, but despite his best efforts it quickly became hard to ignore, her soft rear rubbing against his crotch with such cute insistence it made him shudder. Even though she wasn't doing it intentionally that didn't matter to his body, his dick slowly hardening and tenting inside his tight-fitting pants.

Yamakaze didn't notice it immediately, but when he got hard to point of it poking her rear, she certainly took notice. ''Eh...? Admiral?''

The Admiral smiled wryly, her eyes meeting his as she looked over her shoulder at him. ''Sorry. You're just too cute, Yamakaze.''

She blushed a cute pink shade and pouted – deliberately rolling her hips and grinding her butt against him. He shuddered at her bold response, intimately feeling the soft curve of her rear sliding against his crotch. Yamakaze squirmed in his lap as she visibly felt his swelling erection, not taking her eyes off his as she kept moving her hips so lewdly. Even when he slid his hands from her hair and laid them on her thighs she didn't stop, her cheeks darkening as things quickly took a lewder turn.

''Mn...'' Yamakaze looked away first, her rolling hips slowing to a stop – before she slowly wriggled off his lap. ''Let me... make you feel better...''

Any attempt to decline was ruined when she shot him a cute, petulant frown – clearly stating she wouldn't take no for an answer. With a wry smile he leaned back into his chair, watching with thinly-veiled anticipation as Yamakaze got down on her knees in front of him, her lithe hand moving to his crotch and grabbing his zipper. The slow buzz of his zipper coming undone rung throughout the quiet office air, his cock springing out eagerly and brushing against her hand.

Yamakaze squeaked cutely, her cheeks quickly darkening with embarrassment. She got over her surprise a moment later, tentatively reaching out and grabbing his cock; her hand so wonderfully soft and warm it made him groan on instinct. Her soft green eyes flickered up to meet his, her gaze embarrassed but filled with a quiet desire; eager to make him feel good and take his stress away. It wouldn't be the first time she resorted to lewd acts to help him, and the memories of their past forays only aroused more anticipation within him.

''Ah...'' The Admiral grunted softly, shuddering when she curled her fingers around his cock fully; beginning to jerk her wrist in slow, pleasurable motions.

The Destroyer smiled tentatively at him, his cock twitching in her grip. She quickly grew more confident, shifting up on her knees so her face was mere inches from his twitching cock. Her bobbing hand slowed down enough for her to lean in, her soft pink lips kissing the tip of his cock with an audible smooch. The erotic sensation of her lips sucked the breath from his lungs, his hands gripping the arms of his desk chair tightly.

Yamakaze clearly noticed, a demure smile gracing her soft features and prompting her to kiss his cock more – gentle smooches filling the office as she worked her lewd magic. Her hand didn't remain idle either, continuing to slowly bob up and down his length and helping get him off as she kissed him, the double stimulation making his breathing grow heavy. His pleasure was only heightened when she boldly slipped her tongue out, dragging it up and down his length like she was licking a lollipop, her cute blush darkening to a crimson hue as she did something so lewd.

''Mn...'' Yamakaze exhaled slowly, her warm breath brushing over his cock. ''Ahh~''

The Admiral grit his teeth to stifle a sharp gasp – hot, tingling pleasure flooding his cock as Yamakaze took his length into her mouth, wrapping her lips around his shaft and sliding down. Her wet tongue eagerly licked and lapped at the underside of his dick, squirming with lewd intent and shooting sparks of delightful warmth through his cock. The sensation was made infinitely better as Yamakaze slowly bobbed her head up an down his length, sucking him off with quiet eagerness and coating his cock with her saliva.

He was distracted from his 'stress relief' as he heard muffled footsteps slowly begin to approach his office, ascending the stairs down the hall. A jolt of panic shot through him and he looked down at Yamakaze, her face becoming scarlet as she too realised the danger – quickly pulling her lips off his cock and scrambling underneath his desk; allowing him to drag his chair right in front of her, hiding her from view. And not a second too soon, as the door clicked open.

''Admiral~!'' Yuudachi cheerfully called, hopping into his office with a bright smile.

''H-Hello.'' The Admiral returned the greeting quickly, snatching up his pen and pretending to get back to work. ''Is there something you need?''

''We were looking for Yamakaze.'' Shigure's voice came from behind her blonde sister, an apologetic smile on the Destroyer's lips. ''Samidare said she would be here...?''

The Admiral swallowed, his mind racing – before the words hit him. ''Y-Yeah, she just left a few minutes ago for the cafeteria. Something about getting a snack while she waited.''

''Mn~! We just left there~!'' Yuudachi whined petulantly, flapping her arms in childish irritation.

He smiled slightly at her reaction, gripping his pen tightly as he felt a pair of soft lips on his cock – before Yamakaze took him back into her mouth, slowly sucking him off again. He slid his left hand down under the table and threaded his fingers into her hair, stroking her soft hair as she blew him. Her mouth felt so wonderfully hot and wet it was a genuine challenge to keep a straight face, rolling his pen between twitching fingers in a weak attempt to distract himself.

''Well... I guess it's back to the cafeteria then...'' Shigure smiled weakly, petting Yuudachi's shoulder before glancing back at him. ''Sorry for disturbing you, Admiral.''

''Aha, it's fine...'' He waved them off, barely suppressing a shudder as Yamakaze slid further down his cock; nearly his full length becoming engulfed by her hot mouth.

Shigure looked at him curiously for a dangerous second before shrugging, turning away and walking back out his office. Yuudachi eagerly followed behind with a whine, petulantly dragging the doors closed behind herself. Even with the doors closed he didn't dare make a sound lest they overhear, enduring the loving sucking Yamakaze was giving him for several long seconds – until he heard Shigure and Yuudachi descend the stairs, going out of earshot.

''Nn...'' He breathed a deep groan, leaning back in his chair. ''That... was close...''

''Mmhm~'' Yamakaze hummed in demure agreement, pleasurable vibrations travelling through his twitching shaft.

Without the risk of being caught in such an embarrassing position Yamakaze stopped holding back – a loud groan rumbling from his chest as she deep-throated him in a single quick plunge. She tilted her head slightly and sucked him off, her soft lips sliding up and down his length as she kept bobbing her head. When he tentatively tightened is hold on her hair she sucked him off harder, using her tongue to tease his cock as best she could, more than familiar with all his weak points.

The Admiral screwed his eyes shut as a strong rush of pleasure shot through him, nearly pushing him over the edge had he not held his bubbling climax back. His cock throbbed inside Yamakaze's mouth, his twitching only making the Destroyer suck him off more eagerly, slurping his dick audibly while looking up at him with adoring green eyes, all but begging for him to cum on her tongue, to let her taste him. A request he found himself struggling to resist.

''Nn... ahh...'' He grit his teeth, his pelvis burning with mad need. ''I... here it comes... Yama- h-_haah!_''

With a sharp gasp his orgasm rushed through him like wildfire, a burning rush flooding his cock before he unloaded ropes of cum right into Yamakaze's wet mouth. The Destroyer mewled and eagerly sucked him off, deep-throating him and using her tongue to coax out as much as she could – gazing up at him lovingly as she swallowed every last drop of seed, clearly savouring the lewd taste.

A powerful shudder ran through him as his orgasm drew to a close, a tired groan escaping him. Yamakaze remained in place for a few seconds, her tongue lapping the underside of his dick, until she slowly pulled her lips off his cock. A thin string of saliva hung between his cock and her lips before it snapped, her heavy gasping making her sizeable chest heave alluringly.

''Mm...'' Yamakaze raised a hand, demurely covering her mouth. ''D-Do you feel better now... Admiral?''

''Yeah...'' He nodded, petting her head and making her smile adoringly and giggle. ''Thanks a lot, Yamakaze...''

''Ehehe... y-you're welcome!''

X-x-X

The rest of the work day passed seamlessly, his mind rejuvenated after his 'break' with Yamakaze.

Now, as night began to fall and the air chilled, the Admiral found himself back at his small home at the edge of the base – wrapping up the evening by doing the dishes.

As he slid the last dish into the rack he tipped the plastic basin of soapy water down the sink, leaving his gloves resting over the long metal tap and drying his hands on the hand-towel nearby. As per usual Yamakaze had ate dinner with him, his fluffy little companion already waiting for him in the bedroom, no doubt ready to snuggle and sleep. While it started out when she couldn't sleep due to thunderstorms, it had now become a regular tradition; she didn't even bother making up excuses as to why she wanted to sleep with him, she just did; simple as that. Not that he minded, of course.

Stretching his arms above his head he departed the kitchen, flicking the light off as he went. The hallway down to his bedroom was quiet, the gentle shuffling of covers being the only sound in the entire house. With a light smile he flicked off the hall light and stepped inside his bedroom, his eyes landing upon the fluffy bundle that was currently reading a book on his bed.

Yamakaze; clad in a pale green camisole with two thin straps that looped over her shoulders, revealing her bare shoulders and giving a generous view of her plump chest; her boobs squishing against the bed as she laid on her front. Her smooth legs swayed lightly behind her, barefoot and with only a pair of white panties to hug her hips, nothing else hiding her creamy thighs or peachy rear.

''Mm?'' Yamakaze glanced over at him, smiling. ''Ah... is it time for bed now, Admiral?''

''Yeah.'' He bobbed his head lightly, flicking off the main light – leaving the bedroom illuminated only by the warm amber bedside lamp. ''You could've went to bed ahead of me, you know.''

Yamakaze put her book down, fidgeting. ''I know, but...''

Slowly she sat up, gazing up at him with cute want – holding her arms out as if for a hug. ''I... I wanna do more ecchi stuff, tonight...''

The Admiral smirked lightly, reaching down and cupping her soft cheeks. He bent down and she met his lips halfway, mewling happily into his mouth as he kissed her deeply; her plush, ever-inviting lips meshing slowly against his own. He dragged the kiss out for as long as he could, savouring every second of lip contact and making sure she did too, his hands soothingly stroking her soft cheeks the whole time.

His lungs ached for air and he obliged, breaking off with the kiss with a quiet gasp. He spent only a brief moment to catch his breath before kissing Yamakaze again, muffling her happy mewl. Slowly he laid his hands onto her slim shoulders and pushed her back, doing it slow enough that they didn't break off the kiss for even a moment – their lips staying connected even as her back hit the bed, her boobs jiggling lightly inside her loose camisole.

''Ah...'' Yamakaze breathed as he broke off the kiss.

With a smirk he dove down, eliciting a surprised gasp from Yamakaze as he hungrily kissed and nipped at her neck. One of her hands flew into his hair, a cute moan rising from her lips as he sucked on her neck so aggressively, turning to putty beneath him in a matter of seconds. His hands weren't idle either, quickly sliding over to her shoulder straps and tugging them down, making her camisole go slack. Planting one last kiss on her neck he leaned back, grasping the front of her nightwear and pulling it down.

Yamakaze's plump breasts jiggled lightly as they were laid bare, the Destroyer's cheeks reddening swiftly as he gazed upon her round boobs. No matter how many times he saw them he could never get enough of them, their soft round shape always enamouring him – tempting him to grope and squeeze them. Something he eagerly did, his hands sliding up and cupping them.

''Ah...'' Yamakaze bit her lip, shivering beneath him. ''Uu... Admiral...''

The Admiral swiftly leaned down, kissing her once on the lips before shifting down to her breasts, peppering her round tits with affectionate kisses. Yamakaze mewled and pulled his face against her chest, silently begging for more – and more he gave, eagerly burying his head into her pillowy chest and kissing her flawless skin, quickly finding her pale pink nipple and taking it into his mouth.

Her grip on his hair tightened as he gave the perky nub a strong suck, her trembling moan music to his ears. A shudder ran through him when she snaked her legs around his midsection, pulling him closer to her and enticing him to tease her more. His grip on Yamakaze's breasts tightened and he licked her perky nipple, earning a soft gasp and making the Destroyer's back arch, unintentionally presenting more of her chest to him and giving him even more to grope and kiss.

''M-Mm... ohh~'' Yamakaze writhed, one hand blindly going behind her and gripping the covers. ''I-It feels... really good...''

He grinned tightly at her demure mutterings, licking her nipple once more before leaning back a bit; spending a pleasant few seconds to simply soak in the sight of her, admiring how her ample chest heaved with her panting, her breasts so visibly soft it was a challenge to not simply bury his head back into her boobs. Yamakaze took a few seconds to notice that he stopped, her flushed cheeks darkening further as she gazed up at him, flashing him a hesitant smile.

''Admiral...'' Yamakaze murmured tenderly, opening her arms. ''Give me... lots of love, okay...?''

The Admiral flashed a grin in agreement, darting down and kissing the Destroyer full on the lips; devouring her soft moan. He dragged the deep kiss out for several blissful seconds before pulling back, immediately sliding his head between her creamy legs and kissing her panty-clad pussy. Yamakaze immediately gasped, her back arching and her hips buckling, enticing him to eagerly grab the waistband of her underwear and yank it down.

Yamakaze whimpered and helpfully straightened her legs out, letting him peel her panties off and throw them behind him, exposing her delicate folds to his gaze. Without delay he dove back between her legs, kissing and licking her pussy with ravenous abandon – eliciting a slew of hot moans from the green-haired Destroyer as he ate her out so lustfully.

''A-Ah~'' Yamakaze's right hand slid down into his hair. ''M-Mm... y-your tongue feels... really good... ahh~''

He chuckled softly and gently grabbed her hips, holding her still as he continued his lewd ministrations – earning more hot moans from the busty Destroyer as his tongue lapped at her pussy, exploring every inch of her smooth folds and reducing Yamakaze to a panting, writhing mess. Her delightfully round breasts heaved with her heavy breaths and drew his attention constantly, his own lust growing stronger by the second.

Yamakaze's sweet arousal dribbled onto his tongue, the pleasing taste prompting him to push his tongue inside her pussy and lick her insides, causing her moans to reach an entirely new pitch as his tongue squirmed around her pussy. Her inner walls desperately tried to clamp down around his squirming tongue but it was too slippery, constantly weaselling its way out and continuing to pleasure her.

''M-Mm... ahh, nooo~'' Yamakaze breathed, rocking her hips subconsciously. ''Admiral... Admiral...''

The Admiral smiled slightly and slid his tongue out, planting one last kiss on her slick pussy before leaning back. Yamakaze whined needily and looked down at him over her heaving round breasts, her scarlet cheeks only making her seem cuter than normal. In response he merely squeezed her hips once and stood up, his hands shifting to his pants and unzipping his front – the low buzzing sound filling the bedroom.

Yamakaze blushed even deeper, demurely spreading her creamy legs open for him. ''Admiral... let's feel good together, okay...?''

Her words were softly-spoken and filled with such honest affection he couldn't help but blush, dipping his head in a slight nod. The bed depressed beneath him as he climbed onto it, gently grasping Yamakaze by the hips and holding her still as he moved between her legs. One hand left her hips and grasped his cock, helping guide his shaft towards her slit, her arousal making her lower lips visibly wet and waiting for him. He rubbed the tip against her slick folds twice, savouring her trembling mewl as he so nearly penetrated her – before with a slow roll of his hips, he entered her.

''A-Ah...'' Yamakaze moaned softly, her face screwing up with raw pleasure. ''Mm...''

The Admiral shuddered, unable to hold back the low groan that slipped past his lips. Yamakaze's hot insides clamped tight around his erect cock, squeezing his length as he buried himself deeper inside – slowly sinking deeper until just under half his cock was fitted snugly inside her. He gave her a few moments to adjust to his considerable girth before beginning to move again; a quivering mewl leaving Yamakaze's lips as he reared his hips back, and then swiftly plunged back in.

Yamakaze buckled as his cock speared back inside her, her wetness letting him slide even deeper than the first thrust. Slowly he moved in a steady rhythm, gently thrusting into Yamakaze's slick folds and savouring the delightfully hot sensation of her insides; her inner walls clamping tight around his cock. He soothingly ran his hands up and down her hips and sides, easing her and making her inner walls relax slightly, allowing him to slide deeper inside with each slow thrust.

''Ahh... Mn~'' Yamakaze squirmed, her cheeks flushed a hazy scarlet – holding her arms out towards him. ''Admiral... kiss...''

With a light blush the Admiral complied, bending down and capturing her lips in a deep but slow kiss, devouring Yamakaze's tender moans. He kept moving his hips even as he kissed her, his cock sliding in and out her hot wetness and extracting even more lewd noises from her – and he shuddered as she snaked her creamy legs around his waist, pulling his pelvis closer to hers. And incidentally making his cock sink even deeper into her quivering womanhood.

''Mmph~'' Yamakaze moaned into the deep kiss, a soft gasp punctuating the end of the kiss.

The moment their lips were apart the Admiral began thrusting faster, a sharp gasp leaving Yamakaze's lips as he plunged his cock deep into her slick folds with rapid bucks of his hips. It wasn't long until he felt the tip of his cock bumped against her deepest parts, eliciting a mutual groan from both of them as he filled her up completely, every inch of his cock becoming engulfed by her hot insides, the blissful hotness so inviting he almost wanted to stay still and simply bask in her pleasurable insides.

Lust egged him onwards however, a rumbling groan leaving his lips as he pounded her pussy even faster, bottoming out inside her with each wild thrust. The lewd slapping of skin echoed off his bedroom walls as their pelvises smacked together, nobody around to hear the sounds of their lovemaking – and leaving them no reason to hold back their voices. Something Yamakaze gladly took advantage of.

''H-Hyaa~!'' The green-haired Destroyer threw her head back, her shoulders trembling as she let out a deep, quivering moan. ''A-Ahh... f-faster~!''

The Admiral grunted a lustful agreement, his hands sliding up and pinning her forearms to the bed, supporting himself as he dedicated his full focus to pounding her pussy – much to her audible delight, hot moans ringing sweetly in his ears. Her legs tightened their hold on his waist, forcing his thrusts to grow shorter and faster; his cock throbbing inside her slick womanhood as his climax drew closer and closer. The tension in his shaft only made him fuck her more roughly, slamming into Yamakaze so hard she nearly squealed beneath him, her back arching off the bed only to collapse back down onto it; the process repeating itself ceaselessly as mind-melting pleasure lanced through her writhing body.

In the heat of the moment he released her right forearm and darted his hand down, grabbing a rough handful of her bouncing breast. Yamakaze spasmed beneath him and released a cute gasp, her inner walls squeezing his cock ever so tightly when he lustfully thumbed her pale pink nipple; only encouraging him to do it more. His teasing only made her tighten more around him, her arousal dribbling down his shaft as she inched closer to climax.

''A-Ah... ahh~! Admiral~!'' Yamakaze moaned out whenever she had the breath, gasping when he squeezed her tit again.

The Admiral bit back a groan, ravenously fondling her pillowy-soft breast before abandoning it; pinning her arm to the bed instead. His rough thrusting grew even faster, pounding Yamakaze into the bed as their lovemaking reached its inevitable apex, a burning pressure swelling in his cock as he tried and slowly failed to hold back the inevitable. However as Yamakaze quivered and clenched around him he realised there was no hope of enduring any longer, the mere thought making him slam into her with single-minded passion.

''A-AH~!'' Yamakaze's voice reached a new pitch, her soft eyes screwing tightly shut. ''A-A-Admir- _a-AHH~!_''

With a sharp, bliss-filled _scream _Yamakaze orgasmed – her inner walls clamping tightly around his dick and her sweet honey squirting out. The divine tightness instantly pushed him over the edge, a strained gasp leaving him as he wildly bucked his hips, slamming into her thrice – before it became too much for him, shuddering as he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Yamakaze's pussy.

''A-Ah...'' Yamakaze's scream trailed off into a quivering moan, her whole body twitching as he gently bucked his hips; unloading all of his seed into her. ''Mn...''

The Admiral groaned softly under his breath, rocking his hips a final few times before his stamina ran dry; his arms giving out and making him collapse atop her. Yamakaze grunted cutely but didn't have the energy to push him off, merely pushing her head into his neck and wrapping her arms around him in a hug, moaning softly whenever he twitched inside her creampied pussy.

After what felt like a small eternity he shifted, rearing his hips back and sliding out of her slick folds. With what strength he had left he rolled off her and laid down next to her, panting lightly from the exertion.

''Mm... Admiral~'' Yamakaze lovingly mewled, squirming up to his side and pressing her nearly-naked body flush against him. ''Snuggle~''

He chuckled softly and obliged, tiredly wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead, basking in the tingling afterglow of their mutual orgasms. However soon his ungodly stamina reared its head, something Yamakaze discovered quickly.

''_Admiral~_'' Yamakaze breathlessly whined, blushing as his cock poked her thigh.

''Sorry.'' He smiled wryly, kissing her on the nose.

Yamakaze pouted at him for a long few seconds, before demurely looking away. ''...you can use my boobs then, since I'm too tired...''

The Admiral rewarded her with a deep kiss, and within the minute he was straddling her stomach, thrusting between her plump breasts and eliciting a slew of embarrassed moans from his fluffy-haired lover.

[END]


End file.
